An Enlarged Vocab
by Sporemin
Summary: After hearing a wide variety of "colorful" words; Aelita talks to Jeremie for the definitions...  Rated T for swearing. Added humor due to comments.


A/N-Warning! Swears!

Disclaimer-I do not own Code Lyoko.

Jeremie was typing. He was in silence when he was working on the antivirus for his friend. He heard a knock. The boy asked who goes there.

"It's me!" Said a happy, female voice.

Jeremie noted the voice. He knew it was his friend Aelita. He stated that the door was unlocked. She walked in. Jeremie kept his eyes glued on the screen as he was typing out a line of text. Checking his calculations. He was absorbed in his work.

"I have heard Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi use some words that I don't understand, and I have heard other students use those words," the girl said.

"Okay," the boy said only half paying attention.

"I heard them say damn, crap, suck, something that begins with an "f," jackass, sweet ass, and I heard some "shit" word," naive Aelita said.

Jeremie noticed he had written the word "ass" in binary. Quickly checking over his calculations he saw it was a miscalculation.

"Wait, what did you say?" Jeremie asked.

"A bunch of words; damn, suck, crap, jackass, sweet ass, and I think shit, do you know what those mean?" She asked with legitimate curiosity. "And I think I hear an "f" word."

Jeremie was flabbergasted. His eyes were wide open. Struggling extremely hard not to glare at her, and just yell aloud.

"Those are swear words," Jeremie said as he walked over to shut the door.

In her mind Aelita tried to think what swear meant. The word wear with an s? She asked.

"What does swear mean?"

The boy stood there. Thinking of a good definition. This was just one of those words that any normal person would know. Of course this person was quite "abnormal."

"A swear is a type of word that is strong in nature, and used to show great emotion. Mostly anger," he said.

"But, I heard Ulrich mummer "sweet ass" about Yumi, and the two are really good friends."

"I said mostly anger," Jeremie said.

"Do all the words mean something?" Aelita asked.

"Yes."

"What does "damn" mean?"

"It is a lesser swear word, but it shows great displeasure, or angry," Jeremie said.

"What about suck, and crap?"

"Those are more of just junior swears. Suck means many things besides "to hold on in your mouth," and can mean you stink, or instead of "eat my dust," suck on something in victory. Crap can mean junk, or poop."

"So if I said "suck on my crap" I am saying "eat my poop?" The girl asked.

"I guess," he replied.

"What does "jackass" mean?" She innocently questioned of her friend.

"Idiot, show great amounts of anger towards somebody as an insult," Jeremie answered.

Jeremie did really need to got back to his programming, but he was the nearest thing "to a fatherly mentor" for Aelita.

"I heard Ulrich call Odd a jackass when Odd was almost dematerialized by a Kankrelat," Aelita said.

"What about sweet ass?"

"Hot."

"So that's why Ulrich called Yumi a sweet ass," she replied with many a questions answered tone.

"Sure," Jeremie said.

"Now then I hear some word that begins with the letter "f," and do you know what it means?"

"Yes, but let us not go there…" Jeremie said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It is the worst swear, and do not ask it out of Odd, or anybody else," Jeremie directed in a strong, forceful tone.

"So is that why Odd jabbed Ulrich in the stomach when we were trapped?" she wondered.

"Probably," he said.

"Okay, but what does shi…" She started.

Jeremie silently looked down at his shoes, took a deep breath, and said.

"It is just like the first word we talked about, but only a lot more higher up on the "bad word list," and do not say it," he commanded.

"I just realized something," she said.

"What?" The boy asked nervously.

"If you reverse the "t," and "s," in the word "this" you get this "s-word" we have been talking about," she said gleefully at the surprising, but yet somewhat scary discovery.

Jeremie looked at her gleeful, and soft face. Her happy, and big smile, and he wondered. What the f…he stopped mid idea. What the heck has he done? He just corrupted his friend's innocence! Tainting her pure, clean mind with all these horrible swear words! He was slightly angry at himself, and glared at his blue sweater. His friend noticed his expression, and questioned what was wrong.

"Is something bothering you?" Aelita benevolently inquired.

"Um, no," he lied.

"Okay," she said quite cheerfully, but yet loudly.

The pink haired, and pink outfitted girl got up.

"Thanks Jeremie," she said as she walked out the door.


End file.
